


The Slap

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental!Slap, Fluff, M/M, Ma anche Derek non scherza, Stiles è scemotto, Unexpected reaction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto comincia da… uno schiaffo.<br/>Storia scritta di getto, scene fluff/hot, collocata dalla terza stagione in poi (ma solo perché immagino Stiles con i capelli lunghi e Derek nel loft, quindi immaginatela dove volete e come vi pare LOL), nessunissimo spoiler nella reale trama di Teen Wolf, che è cosa buona e giusta.<br/>Spero possa piacere!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slap

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima volta che scrivo una PWP (intesa come Porn Without Plot), sebbene nella mia testa ce ne siano a bizzeffe *deheheheheh*  
>  L’idea mi è venuta in mente qualche giorno fa mentre ero in macchina per tornare a casa dalla pizzeria.   
>  Sicuramente non sarà un capolavoro LOL ma voglio pubblicarla per ripagare me stessa del lavoro u.u Accetto tutti i tipi di verdure che mi lancerete addosso.   
>  Vi lascio alla lettura di ‘sta cosa, spero possa piacere u.u

   
   
   
   
   
   
                                                                                                            **The slap**  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
            Stiles sa che ciò che ha fatto non è bello, e non basta ripetere a se stesso che la sua reazione è stata dettata dalla sorpresa. Ecco, in realtà più che sorpresa è stato un vero e proprio shock.  
            Da qualche parte nelle sue retine è ancora impressa, come un marchio di fuoco, l’immagine di Derek che si fa sempre più vicino e, a occhi chiusi, lo bacia. Così. Senza un preavviso. Senza neanche una frazione di secondo di anticipazione. Inaspettato come la prima goccia di pioggia che ti cade su una guancia.   
            E Stiles ha appena il tempo di riassaporare il ricordo ancora vivido di quelle labbra inaspettatamente morbide e calde sulle sue, prima che un altro ricordo, ben più imbarazzante, gli si affacci alla mente: il suo schiaffo. Non troppo forte né violento. Un riflesso spontaneo dettato dalla spiazzante situazione, la cui eco è rimbalzata sui muri della stanza dandogli un primato più per il rumore che non per la ferocia.  
            Lui sa perfettamente che il licantropo non ha provato il benché minimo dolore. Non fisico, se non altro. Ma qualcosa di ferito e spezzato era comparso nei suoi occhi chiari prima che si allontanasse da uno Stiles ancora incapace di realizzare la situazione.  
            Vergogna. Pura vergogna. E rimorso. Neanche la vergine ottocentesca più casta e timorata di Dio avrebbe mai reagito in tale maniera. O forse sì, e ciò rende Stiles ancora più imbarazzato da se stesso. Perché andiamo, non si prende a schiaffi qualcuno per un bacio. Con le mani non si risolve niente. Se il bacio lo gradisci, ricambi. Se non lo gradisci, ti scansi. Semplice. E decisamente, Stiles avrebbe dovuto reagire come nel primo caso. Perché ha sognato quel momento tanto intensamente che anche ora, quasi, non ci crede. Si direbbe sia stato tutto un frutto della sua immaginazione, se non fosse per le sue labbra ora disperatamente fredde e la sua mano dolorante per il colpo. Decisamente, dal punto di vista fisico, è stato lui a rimetterci. Derek semplicemente gli ha rivolto quell’espressione ferita e delusa, prima di andarsene senza dire una parola. Senza dire una parola.   
            _Stupido, stupido, stupido!_ , si ripete il diciassettenne, picchiettandosi la fronte con il palmo della mano. Poi, con un respiro più profondo degli altri, si fa forza e mette in moto la sua Jeep, dirigendosi al loft del moro. Vuole chiarire.  _Deve_  chiarire. Non vuole spezzare il cuore alla gente, sia perché c’è passato lui stesso con il proprio, sia perché… Be’, si tratta di Derek. Non del primo che passa.  
            E così, nel giro di qualche minuto, si trova di fronte alla pesante porta scorrevole, il fiato corto per una strana ansia. E se il licantropo non volesse aprire? Se fosse troppo offeso per riceverlo o, ancora peggio, se questa volta fosse _lui_ a respingere Stiles? Non sa se potrebbe sopportare una cosa simile. Probabilmente il suo petto esploderebbe dal troppo dolore.   
            E proprio quando crede che Derek non aprirà mai quella porta, il moro lo sorprende. Indossa la stessa semplicissima maglia blu di poco prima. I suoi occhi verdi si posano solo due secondi netti sulla figura del liceale, prima di fissare un punto imprecisato alla sua sinistra. Ha un’espressione indecifrabile, quasi fredda. Non c’è traccia dello schiaffo sul suo viso scurito dalla barba.  
            Stiles giocherella con le maniche della propria felpa, passando il proprio peso da un piede all’altro. Non osa entrare nel loft, soprattutto perché Derek ha aperto solo a metà e il suo corpo occupa tutto lo spazio. Come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di voler ascoltare cosa ha da dire.   
            Un piccolo sospiro. Poi finalmente il ragazzino prende coraggio. «Io  _non_  volevo», sussurra. In realtà avrebbe sperato che la sua voce uscisse più sicura di così. Invece trema quasi. «Mi hai... Gesù, Derek, mi hai preso in contropiede. E detto così è anche poco».  
            Derek ancora non lo guarda. Fissa da un’altra parte, come qualcuno che si aspetta il peggio e si è preparato ad affrontarlo a testa alta.  
            Stiles ha un nodo alla gola che quasi non lo fa continuare. «Pensavo mi detestassi». Nota un lampo di oltraggio negli occhi dell’altro, quindi si affretta a correggersi: «Cioè, no! Detestare è una parola grossa. Pensavo di esserti indifferente, ecco...».  
            Mezzo secondo. Questa è la durata dello sguardo che Derek gli lancia, prima di distoglierlo nuovamente.   
            Sospira frustrato. Fa un passo avanti, portandosi a mezzo metro dal corpo del più grande. Le sue narici si riempiono del buon odore della sua pelle. Ma questo avviene prima che Derek indietreggi. Come se fosse lui il debole umano al cospetto di una creatura molto più forte e letale. Assurdo.   
            «Okay, senti», si inumidisce le labbra prima di continuare. «Non volevo darti uno schiaffo. Credimi. Non so cosa mi sia saltato in mente, ero troppo sconvolto e mi dispiace». Sa che l’altro può sentire la verità nelle sue parole. I suoi denti afferrano il labbro inferiore, in attesa.  
            E infine, l’attenzione di Derek si focalizzata totalmente sul più piccolo. Nel suo sguardo un’ombra di incertezza che lo fa apparire nettamente più indifeso di quanto non sia in realtà. Uno spiraglio del Derek prima dell’incendio.  
            Stiles non resiste all’impulso che ha di fiondarsi su quel petto ampio e caldo e cingerlo forte in un abbraccio. Affonda il viso nell’incavo di quel collo profumato, ruvido per la barba e deliziosamente bollente. Questo è il momento della verità: Derek lo allontanerà o ricambierà quello che è in assoluto il loro primo abbraccio. Stiles sente il cuore scalpitargli mentre quegli istanti passano lenti.   
            Quasi le sue ginocchia cedono quando le braccia solide del maggiore lo circondano, lo stringono a sé gentilmente eppure con risolutezza. Come se non volesse lasciarlo andare più.  
            Stiles si sente tutto caldo e flessuoso, con la testa vorticante e le gambe deboli, come se potesse cadere a terra da un momento all’altro. Ha l’improvvisa voglia di trovarsi su di un letto e continuare a stringere il corpo perfetto e marmoreo di Derek, chiudere gli occhi e respirare piano il suo buon odore fino a sentirlo dentro l’anima.  
            Una dolce quiete si posa su di loro mentre le labbra dell’umano piano cominciano a posarsi sulla pelle liscia di quel collo, saggiandone piano tepore e consistenza. Sente il pulsare accelerato dell’arteria contro la bocca. Derek non ha ancora parlato, ma quel sussulto continuo vale mille e mille parole. Il diciassettenne continua, percorrendo a labbra semi aperte tutta la carotide, sorridendo alla sensazione della barba che sfiora deliziosamente la sua pelle ultrasensibile pungendola lievemente. Le dita di Derek quasi gli arpionano la felpa all’altezza della schiena, il respiro sempre più affannato.   
            Stiles arriva fino al mento, poi da lì devia sulla guancia colpita minuti prima dallo schiaffo. Lascia parecchi dolcissimi baci intrisi di scuse, sempre più umidi e sempre più vicini alla bocca del mannaro. Giunto all’angolo, si ferma. Solleva le palpebre che non si era reso conto di aver abbassato, per scoprire che Derek sta ansimando silenziosamente a occhi chiusi, la fronte leggermente corrugata. Stiles ha il cuore a mille, non può credere che stia accadendo davvero. Le sue labbra sono umide per il respiro caldo che crea come una specie di condensa quasi impercettibile. Le sue orecchie sono bollenti e ronzano per il sangue che pulsa nel proprio corpo. Si mantiene a meno di un centimetro dalle labbra del moro, beandosi di quella pericolosa vicinanza. Una lentezza che lo porta quasi alla pazzia.   
            È chiaro che Derek non vuole fare la prima mossa. Questa volta dipende tutto da Stiles.   
            E il ragazzo è ben disposto ad accettare. Il momento in cui decide di far aderire le loro labbra è anche quello in cui un pesante respiro lascia i suoi polmoni per poi ritornare a riempirli, come se fosse stato in apnea per tutto quel tempo. La sua testa si riempie del profumo di Derek, i loro toraci premono l’uno contro l’altro, le loro braccia aumentano la stretta sull’altro. Neanche si accorgono di essere ancora sulla soglia di casa. Ci sono solo i loro respiri mischiati e le loro lingue lente e calde.  
            Derek emette un verso strano, quasi di frustrazione e soddisfazione assieme. La presa su Stiles si scioglie del tutto e le mani solide vanno a circondare quel viso dalla pelle pallida, i pollici su entrambi gli zigomi  e le altre dita tra i capelli ribelli. Lo bacia intensamente, muovendo le labbra quasi volesse mangiarlo. La sensazione delle loro papille gustative che si sfregano è estremamente strana ed eccitante: ruvido e morbido, umido e bruciante assieme. Qualcosa che Stiles non saprebbe spiegare, e onestamente neanche gli importa. Si gode il bacio sentendosi quasi sul punto di perdere i sensi. Troppe emozioni in così poco tempo.  
            Alla fine è costretto a scostarsi. Le mani di Derek sono ancora sulle sue guance arrossate, ferme e sicure, ma gli occhi del licantropo tradiscono una certa apprensione mentre lo scrutano da vicino. «Cosa c’è?».  
            È qualcosa di estremamente erotico sentirlo parlare dopo un bacio del genere: la sua voce è bassa, gutturale come se provenisse dal profondo della sua gola.  
      Stiles sorride spontaneamente, scuotendo piano la testa. «Niente, solo… Potrei cadere a terra svenuto», ammette ridacchiando.  
            «È stato… brutto?». Lo chiede con così candida preoccupazione che Stiles si lascia andare a una risata vera e propria.  
            «Certo che no! Anzi, mi stai riempiendo il cuore… Baci così bene che...»  _che stavo per venire senza neanche toccarmi_. Non vuole dirlo. Non vuole rovinare quell’atmosfera inaspettatamente intima e dolce.  
            Gli occhi di Derek ora sembrano più grandi che mai. Sorride, ed è come se una luce lo illuminasse rendendolo ancora più maledettamente bello di quanto sia di solito. Stiles non ci può credere.  
            «Da quando?», sussurra sognante il liceale.  
            «Cosa?».  
            «Da quando volevi baciarmi?».  
            Il sorriso si riscalda di dolcezza. «Da quando mi hai chiamato Miguel per la prima volta. E mi hai fatto indossare quella ridicola maglietta a strisce davanti a Danny». Stiles ridacchia al ricordo. «Tu, invece?», chiede a sua volta Derek.  
            «Dalla prima volta che mi hai sbattuto contro la porta della mia stanza», rivela. «Ti ho fissato le labbra e ho desiderato…».  
            Derek gli si avvicina ancora una volta, piega il capo fino a che il lato sinistro del suo naso non sfiora il destro di quello di Stiles. Lascia le labbra aperte a pochissimi millimetri dalle sue, in attesa di un altro bacio. Le sue mani gli lasciano il viso per scivolare languidamente sul collo e sul petto. Anche sotto la spessa stoffa della felpa, riesce a sentire i sussulti del battito accelerato. È musica. Dolce musica.  
            E di nuovo, Stiles non riesce a resistere oltre. Lascia entrare la lingua prima ancora che le labbra si uniscano nuovamente.  
            Il nuovo bacio è nettamente più intenso del precedente. Più consapevole, più  _intenzionale_. Vuole levare il fiato a entrambi, renderli folli.  
            Una mano di Stiles corre alla nuca di Derek, intrecciando le dita nei corti capelli e stringendoli passionalmente. L’altra va alla spalla solida per sentirne la consistenza dura e muscolosa.  
            È allora che, finalmente, Derek comincia a indietreggiare e introdursi nel proprio loft, trascinando l’umano con sé. Con distrazione fa scorrere la porta fino a chiuderla, dopodiché vi sbatte Stiles contro. Più con passione che con violenza. Da quel momento in poi, i loro movimenti diventano frenetici.   
            Stiles pensa distrattamente al fatto che la sensazione di essere  _intrappolato_  tra il corpo di Derek e il metallo dietro di sé è inebriante. È come un agnello messo all’angolo dal lupo. Potrebbe subire di tutto.  
            Derek viene colto da una frenesia che lo porta a raggiungere la cerniera lampo della felpa del ragazzo. La fa scorrere mentre gli lecca la lingua e le labbra, gliela sfila del tutto mentre i denti di Stiles gli afferrano il labbro inferiore e lo tirano. Ora la sua mente è focalizzata su una cosa e una soltanto: è pronto. Lo vuole. Qui e ora. Solo e soltanto con Derek.  
            Si scosta di poco per sussurrarglielo piano in un orecchio, le labbra umide che sfiorano il lobo prima di prenderlo tra le labbra e succhiarlo.  
            Il licantropo  _sa_  che non arriveranno mai alla camera da letto. Sa che ormai hanno raggiunto quel punto in cui o cominci subito o potresti esplodere dalla frustrazione. Perciò neanche prova a resistere. Il pavimento, coperto dai loro indumenti, andrà in qualche modo bene.   
            Così lascia che un basso ringhio abbandoni il suo petto. Sfila anche la maglia che stava sotto la felpa di Stiles, il quale finalmente è a petto nudo e libero di rilasciare il capo contro la superficie fredda della porta. Gli occhi chiusi.   
            Derek rimane a contemplarlo per diverso tempo. Poi aggancia due dita su due passanti del jeans e lo strattona addosso a sé.   
            «Ah!», si lascia sfuggire Stiles, perché ciò che ora sente contro il bassoventre è chiaramente un’erezione, forse ancora più dura della sua. Ciò lo porta a sentirsi parecchio imbarazzato e soddisfatto assieme: è merito  _suo_  se ora Derek è in quelle condizioni.   
            Derek percepisce tutto e sogghigna. «Vedi? Non credo proprio che tu mi sia indifferente».  
            «Vero», sussurra Stiles con un sorriso, avvicinandogli il viso per baciarlo ancora e ancora. «Dio, quanto ti amo», si lascia poi sfuggire, senza neanche accorgersene.  
            Ma l’altro se n’è accorto eccome. Sgrana gli occhi, il suo cuore trema. Però non può approfondire la cosa, poiché ben presto si ritrova due mani alquanto fredde e frenetiche sotto la maglietta, sui suoi addominali tesi e resi umidi da un leggero strato di sudore. Stiles si sbarazza di quella maglia blu con movimenti resi un po’ goffi dalla fretta. Poi le sue dita lunghe vanno alla fibbia della cintura del maggiore e la slacciano, la sfilano in un movimento sexy che a Derek fa pensare a un colpo di frusta. Ciò lo riscuote dal momento di immobilità.   
            Ora entrambi si stanno occupando di slacciarsi i pantaloni a vicenda. Si scambiano baci umidi, si mordicchiano le mascelle o le spalle, si leccano le gole. Nel giro di pochi secondi, le loro mani sono nelle mutande dell’altro, intente a donarsi piacere.   
            Stiles non ha mai fatto niente del genere. Almeno, non con nessuno che non fosse se stesso. L’idea di toccare l’erezione di un altro uomo – di _Derek_! – gli toglie il fiato e lo eccita all’inverosimile. Figurarsi farlo davvero. Le sue guance sono così rosse e calde che ci si potrebbe cuocere un uovo. Teme di sbagliare, di essere una schiappa totale, quindi cerca di imitare i movimenti che Derek compie sul suo membro. Ne imita la presa salda, le carezze, tutto. Le loro fronti aderiscono e i loro occhi si chiudono, le bocche aperte lasciano libertà ai gemiti e ai sospiri profondi.   
            «Sì! Oh… così!», sussurra Derek compiaciuto,  _estasiato_.  
            «Ti… piace?».  
            «Non puoi immaginare… quanto».  
            «Anc-anche a me».  
            Più Stiles va avanti a fare ciò che sta facendo, più sente il membro di Derek tendersi e ingrossarsi. Avverte qualche goccia di liquido pre-seminale sulle dita, probabilmente lo stesso sta accadendo al suo. È un piacere intossicante, sente che ben presto crollerà.  
            Proprio per questo decide di fermare la mano del maggiore, il quale lo guarda con uno sguardo confuso e annebbiato dal piacere.   
            «Voglio di più», geme con voce roca, spezzata dal respiro ansante.   
            «E cos’è che vuoi?». Vuole che glielo chieda. Vuole sentirselo dire.  
            Stiles lo accontenta, parlandogli nell’orecchio e provocandogli numerosi brividi. «Prendimi», sussurra quella richiesta sensualmente. «Fai l’amore con me».  
            Amore. Amore… Quella parola ha il potere di riempire il petto del lupo mannaro di una sensazione calda e avvolgente, che gli inumidisce gli occhi. Perché finalmente ha capito. Dopo anni e anni a covare rabbia e stare da solo, lui…  
            Stiles sfila la mano dall’intimo del moro, pieno di aspettative. Derek non si fa pregare. Si abbassa in ginocchio, posa le mani sulle ossa iliache del castano e lascia tanti teneri baci sotto l’ombelico, al confine dei jeans. Pian piano li abbassa, scoprendo sempre più pelle pallida delle gambe del giovane, leccandole, venerandole. Una volta tolti del tutto, si occupa dei boxer umidi.  
            Stiles si ipnotizza sulla scena. Una parte di lui prova vergogna nel farsi spogliare e vedere nudo a quel modo. Un’altra sa che è la cosa giusta da fare. Derek è… è  _lui._ È lui la persona giusta. Lo sente.  
            Un suono strano, come un singhiozzo, lascia di prepotenza la gola di Stiles. Perché Derek ha appena leccato la sua punta umida e gli ha afferrato i glutei in una presa possessiva.  
            Le mani di Stiles vanno una sulla nuca e una sulla spalla del moro. Non dettano niente, semplicemente lo toccano. Per accertarsi che non sia tutto un sogno.   
            Derek continua a fare ciò che sta facendo, ossia leccare e suggere senza, tuttavia, approfondire il contatto. Nel preciso momento in cui sente l’umano rilassarsi del tutto, comincia a sfiorare l’anello di muscoli che è la sua apertura.  
            Stiles non sa se l’assenza di dolore dipende dal fatto che si tratta di un dito solo o dalla distrazione che gli sta offrendo il suo amante. Ritiene sia una combinazione di entrambe. Il difficile, tuttavia, arriva al secondo dito. Allora Stiles stringe inconsapevolmente le natiche, ma la gentilezza con cui il maggiore vi si dedica lo tranquillizza e in breve è tempo di un altro dito.   
            Derek lo prepara minuziosamente. Ignora la propria erezione ancora palpitante e bisognosa, ignora l’eccitazione che gli provoca ciò che sta compiendo. Sentire i gemiti di Stiles, tutte le sue emozioni e i suoi profumi mischiati assieme… deve controllarsi.  
            «Ah, Derek!», esclama infine il liceale. «Adesso! Ti prego! Oh!».  
            Derek non aspettava altro. Sfila le dita da quel canale incredibilmente stretto e bollente, finisce di spogliare se stesso e porta Stiles a cavalcioni su di sé, perché ha deciso che lui sarà l’unico a stare sul pavimento: Stiles non deve prendere freddo né stare scomodo.   
            Gli occhi ambrati del giovane sono resi liquidi dal desiderio. Le labbra sono rosse e gonfie, le guance scarlatte. Pare un giovane leone languido e sinuoso, voglioso di sesso e piacere. Lui  _sa_  che la quasi totale mancanza di imbarazzo tra loro due dipende dal fatto che  _si appartengono_. Non si può provare vergogna con la persona della propria vita. Sorride ancora, sorride sempre. Non può farne a meno. Si solleva di poco sulle ginocchia, reggendosi con le mani sulle ampie spalle del suo amante. «Sei pronto?», mormora.  
            Derek annuisce, in fermento. «Tu?».  
            E Stiles non risponde. Afferra semplicemente l’erezione del maggiore, allineandosi affinché possa calarsi, piano, su di essa. Lentamente. Centimetro dopo centimetro.  
            Il lupo lo sorregge per i fianchi, cerca di alleviargli il dolore come meglio può. Gli bacia la punta del naso, le labbra, il mento. Entrambi gli occhi che ha serrato per lo sforzo. Bacia anche la mascella in tensione e poi il collo, le spalle sudate. Tutti i nei che incontra. Non si ferma fino a che non sente tutta la propria lunghezza avvolta nel calore inebriante del corpo del suo giovane amante, il quale si lascia andare a un gemito dolorante seguito da un sibilo. I tratti del suo viso sono contratti in un’intensa smorfia di dolore che procura una fitta di dispiacere nel cuore del mannaro.   
            «Mi... dispiace...». Non ha voce per parlare, il piacere è troppo e lo sforzo per trattenersi anche. Una sua mano tremante va ad accarezzare i capelli sconvolti e sudati del liceale.  
            Per quanto sia complicato in quel momento, Stiles ridacchia. È un controsenso durante il sesso, ma il suo cuore è colmo di tenerezza: Derek sta cercando di non fargli del male, non si sta muovendo neanche per sbaglio. Tiene a lui...  
            Stiles lo bacia. Un bacio lento, a labbra aperte. Un bacio da film che ti riempie di farfalle nello stomaco. Gli prende il viso tra le mani, Derek percorre la sua schiena con movimenti lenti e dolci dei polpastrelli. Poco importa che non siano su un letto morbido. È tutto perfetto anche così.   
            Stiles non si sente ancora del tutto abituato all’intrusione, ma non gli importa. Vuole che Derek stia bene, che capisca quanto sia importante. Lo schiaffo è  ormai solo un lontano ricordo, uno stupido e banalissimo incidente.  _Questo_ è ciò che prova davvero Stiles: amore.  
            Si solleva fin quasi a sfilarsi il membro dal corpo, poi con un respiro profondo si cala di nuovo giù. Percepisce ancora una volta fitte dolorose dentro di sé, la paura di provarne altrettanta. Ma il gemito che emette Derek è tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno per ritentare una seconda, una terza, una quarta volta. E così ha inizio. Su e giù. Dentro e fuori. Si dondola piano su quel bacino muscoloso, su quel corpo perfetto. Si struscia e si fa abbracciare, baciare, toccare. Derek lo chiama, invoca il suo nome come una preghiera, gli occhi febbricitanti.   
            Pian piano il dolore si attenua, fino a scomparire del tutto. Ma non è ancora il sesso piacevole di cui si dice in giro. Per un secondo Stiles pensa che sarà sempre così. Forse c’è qualcosa di sbagliato in lui, forse non è bravo. Forse tutti quanti esagerano riguardo al sesso.  
            Il fatto è che poi Derek  _ricambia_ i movimenti andandogli incontro, spingendosi in profondità. E allora, proprio quando il membro arriva alla prostata di Stiles, il giovane spalanca la bocca e gli occhi in un muto urlo di sorpresa.  _Ecco perché!_ , si dice. Si tratta di qualcosa che lo scuote dall’interno, gli dà i brividi, lo rende inconsistente come un ammasso di gelatina.   
            A quel punto le unghie di Stiles si piantano nella pelle delle scapole di Derek e il dondolio aumenta di potenza, proprio come i loro gemiti e i loro battiti cardiaci. I loro corpi sono madidi di sudore, i loro occhi allacciati, le labbra aperte a scambiarsi i respiri e le anime. Mani di Derek sui fianchi a guidare meglio i movimenti; mani di Stiles sul viso per trattenerlo più vicino a sé e oh, Dio, baciarlo. E baciarlo ancora e ancora. Come fosse per sempre.  
            Stiles sente il familiare formicolio partire dal ventre e scendere più in basso, sempre più in basso. Il pulsare delle vene sul membro che si struscia tra i loro stomaci. Avverte ancora calore e ancora più voglia di gemere e lasciarsi andare, dondolarsi, stringere. La vista si riempie del viso che ha di fronte, stravolto dal piacere più intenso e totalizzante. Stiles stringe il volto di Derek e lo fissa negli occhi, profondamente, fin quasi a leggergli lo spirito. «Ti amo», soffia via senza voce, assieme a un sospiro spezzato.   
            Dopo poche altre spinte, infine, l’orgasmo li coglie a poca distanza l’uno dall’altro. Avverte qualcosa di caldo riempirlo poco a poco e arrossisce, in un barlume di imbarazzo, quando realizza cosa sia. Il suo, di seme, si riversa sullo stomaco piatto e muscoloso del licantropo, il quale si lascia cadere di schiena sul pavimento, con un ultimo, prolungato gemito.  
            Stiles si mordicchia le labbra doloranti, per poi guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa di adatto. Dovrà sacrificare la propria maglia, ma non gli importa poi molto; la prende e la usa per pulire il suo amante dal proprio sperma.   
            Derek, che aveva chiuso gli occhi per rilassarsi, li riapre e lo fissa.  
            «Scusa», dice timidamente il castano, evitando il suo sguardo. «Non volevo...».  
            «Venirmi addosso?», lo provoca con un sorrisetto furbo.  
            Stiles lo colpisce debolmente su una coscia. «Dài, stupido...».  
            «Ma non c’è problema, Stiles». Così dicendo, gli ferma la mano ancora intenta a pulirlo e si alza, portando il proprio viso all’altezza del suo. «Abbiamo fatto l’amore…», mormora teneramente. «È normale sporcarsi». Poi si incupisce, un’espressione seria. «Anzi,  _tu_  dovresti perdonare  _me_ ».  
            «Perché?», chiede sorpreso Stiles, carezzandogli un pettorale duro.  
            Il naso di Derek gli sfiora la mandibola e una porzione di pelle sotto l’orecchio. «Per essere… be’… dentro di te…».  
            Oh…  _Oh._  Il liceale prende a scuotere la testa freneticamente, rosso come un pomodoro maturo. «La-lascia perdere, io, ecco, be’… a-abbiamo fatto l’amore, è... può succedere…», balbetta con voce stridula, per poi focalizzarsi improvvisamente su una venatura del pavimento come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo.  
            Derek sorride. Di quel sorriso che lo illumina e lo rende ancora più perfetto. Sfiora la punta del naso con quella di Stiles e sospira appagato. Gli dona carezze languide alla base della schiena e Stiles ricambia. Restano così, nudi e sudati, seduti l’uno di fronte all’altro, le cosce di Stiles ancora allacciate alla vita di Derek.  
            «Ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto?», chiede poi quest’ultimo, di punto in bianco.  
            Stiles ci pensa su. Poi scuote il capo desolato.   
            «Mi hai detto che mi ami. _Due_ volte», dice allora il più grande con voce intenerita.  
            L’umano sgrana gli occhi, quasi orripilato. «Oh, mio Dio!», geme. Poi si copre il viso con le mani. «Maledizione, ero convinto di averlo solo pensato!».  
       «Allora è vero?». Ma non ha bisogno di una risposta: l’odore di Stiles parla chiaro. E anche i suoi gesti. E i suoi occhi.  
       A quel punto, niente potrà più essere in grado di levare il sorriso dalle labbra di Derek, né di gettare ombre nel suo cuore. Nulla varrà più di chi stringe tra le braccia in questo momento.  
       Gli scosta le mani dal viso e gli solleva il mento, guardandolo con gli occhi umidi. «Stiles», sussurra. «Ti amo anche io».        
   
   
   
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> A differenza di molte persone che popolano la Sterek, io sono convinta che Derek sia il tipo di amante tenero e coccolone. Per me un Derek freddo e aggressivo (almeno nella vita di coppia) è OOC. E non c’entra niente quel PATATOOOONE di Ty Hoech: Derek ha bisogno di amore e se lo riceve ne dispensa in grandissima quantità per ricambiare. Quindi nelle mie storie aspettatevi sempre (o quasi) un suo “Ti amo”. GraziePregoCiao u.u
> 
> Orbene, al prossimo delirio!
> 
> Un bacione,  
>  Ireth~


End file.
